The present disclosure relates to image sensors and imaging devices including the same, and more particularly, to image sensors having photo detecting devices whose characteristics vary according to a lens shading effect and imaging devices including the same.
Image sensors for converting optical images into electrical signals have been widely used in not only digital cameras, mobile phone cameras and portable camcorders but also automobiles, security systems and robots. Each of the image sensors may include a pixel array portion, and the pixels may receive light through a module lens. The module lens may refract the light to focus the light on the pixel array portion in order to capture an image, and the pixel array portion may include a plurality of pixels. Each of the pixels included in the pixel array portion may include a photo detecting device, and the photo detecting device may receive the light to generate an electrical signal whose current or voltage varies according to an intensity of the light. For example, the photo detecting device may be a photodiode that receives the light to generate a current.
The module lens may be fabricated to have a curved surface in order to focus the light on the pixel array portion. Due to the curved surface of the module lens, a light intensity on an edge of the pixel array portion may be relatively weaker than a light intensity on a central region of the pixel array portion. This phenomenon is referred to as ‘a lens shading effect’. The image sensor may output a source data based on the electrical signals that the photo detecting devices generate in response to the light, and the source data may be transmitted to an image signal processor. The image signal processor may receive the source data and may compensate for the lens shading effect to generate an image data without defects.